Fetal functional MRI (f-fMRI) has immense potential to further the understanding of normal and pathological neurofunction and its development. A particularly important motivation for development and application of f- fMRI is that of fetuses at risk for intrauterine growth restriction (IUGR). To date, there have been virtually no previous studies of f-fMRI. Therefore, the purpose of this study is to design, implement and optimize a technique for blood-oxygen-level-dependent (BOLD) f-fMRI. Conventional MR pulse sequences require long readouts and large matrix sizes in order to avoid aliasing and provide adequate resolution, but these characteristics lead to the generation of artifacts from motion and off-resonance. This is due to the large field of view (FOV) needed to encompass the maternal abdomen despite the relatively small size of the fetal head. In order to develop an f-fMRI technique, I propose 3 specific aims: 1) Optimize a restricted-field-of- view f-fMRI sequence ex utero, 2) Implement restricted-field-of-view f-fMRI sequence in utero, and 3) Develop motion correction strategies for f-fMRI. The restricted-FOV f-fMRI sequence will be compared with a conventional large FOV fMRI sequence in normal adults and in 10 fetuses at risk for IUGR. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]